


Unapologetic

by AnaGP



Category: Inglorious Basterds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: Aldo doesn't want to justify his actions more than necessary.





	Unapologetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/gifts).



Aldo doesn't want to justify his actions more than necessary. He's made it a point, in fact, to explain himself as little as possible. Be it to himself, to his superiors or to any of the Basterds.

He sits on the chair by the window and watches her sleep. She's wearing his shirt, nothing else, and Aldo knows he can't protect her forever. Doesn't mean he'll stop trying, though. Her cigarettes are on the table, where she left her tags and her gloves. Aldo doesn't need to explain his hatred for those things, for the addiction, for the war, for the blood in her once innocent fingers.

There is a soft knock on the door, he rises, doesn't bothering with a shirt, as long as he's wearing trousers he figures he's presentable enough. Wicki and Sitglitz are careful not to look at his bare chest, as if they could pretend he had not just spent the whole night trying to forget the war, finding refuge in her arms.

"Hicox is back," Wicki says, breaking the silence. There's a soft noise on the bed and Aldo pushes the two men outside, closing the door behind himself softly.

"Talking about some tavern," Stiglitz adds, almost spitting out the words. "Bullshit, all of it."

"Two hours," Aldo says, his tone final although he knows he's being unreasonable. He trusts them, though, these two will make sure to carve out at least half an hour without interruptions for him, for her. He can't thank them enough.

Hugo shrugs, taps his holster twice and nods. Aldo knows it to be his way of making a promise. The German looks at the Austrian in that particular way of theirs, they communicate silently all the time, like this. Finally, Wicki nods and it's settled, whatever it is they just discussed.

Aldo locks the door behind himself, goes to the bed and kisses her good morning. She stirs, tugging at his hair, bringing him closer.

Two hours passed without incident. Aldo was extremely surprised Donny had not barged in on them hollering about Hicox and whatever it is he's said. They get dressed, his shirt smells like her and he doesn't want to go downstairs, doesn't want to leave the room, their little sanctuary.

The boys are at their usual table, Donny now sporting a bruise on his jaw that Aldo knows matches Hugo's knuckles perfectly. Wicki nods at him, a smile on his face. Aldo nods back. He knows his two hours of peace were protected by those two in ruthless and, thanks to Hugo, possibly barbaric ways. He doesn't complain.

He sits at the table, listens to Hicox droning on and on about an insane plan. He shakes his head, they won't do it, he won't send his boys to a certain death. He's gripping her hand under the table, her fingers are entwined with his, she grounds him, gives him purpose. He won't let good men die, won't let her die. Aldo doesn't like to justify his actions more than necessary, after all.

That night he lays with her curled against him, her head on his chest. He touches her nose, her cheek, her lips, wondering if it's selfish to keep her with him where they're never safe. He would insist she go back home, if he were a better man. He's not, and he won't justify himself.

He decides he'll marry her the very next day. He proposes in the middle of a shoot out, she laughs, says yes. Their wedding night is spent on a barn, they find a dark corner and trace love on bare skin while Hugo keeps watch by the fire.

He tells her he loves her every single day. Doesn't justify anything, not even to himself.


End file.
